


Worthy

by dontbecooler



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out that Bucky can wield Thor's hammer, and Bucky isn't having a bar of it. He'd much rather have things to do with Thor's Asgardian mead instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3:57pm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just another of those Omegle RPs where the person disconnects before it can go to paragraphs and I die because this was so good and I'm so mad and sad but I guess I can post this now with no worries :)
> 
> I was Bucky
> 
> If this was you I RPed with let me know so I can add credit!!
> 
> ENJOY XX

I am sick and tired of Thor leaving his stupid hammer in the most inconvenient places. It took me half an hour to get it out of the way of the microwave earlier. -SR

**Half an hour? JB**

I can only move it about a quarter of an inch at a time. I'm honestly sore from it. -SR

**[Delay] You're kidding right? It's just like a battle ax, it doesn't weigh that much. JB**

What? -SR  
You've picked it up? -SR

**Yeah? Thor left it on the couch and I wanted to watch TV. JB**

.... -SR  
Well. -SR  
Also, when have you used a battle ax? -SR

**I was taught how to wield my fair share of weaponry just in case. JB**

Anyway, the deal with the hammer is that most everyone can't lift it. It's not the weight. The thing is enchanted. Something to do with being worthy. I can make it budge a little, but that's it. -SR

**Worthy of what? A grilled cheese sandwich? Because I am craving one of those right now, like, hard. JB  
**

Ruling Asgard, supposedly. -SR

**Asgard as in the place Thor is from where all the gods live? JB**

Mhm. -SR

**Huh. Enchantment must have busted sometime then. JB**

Or you're just worthy. -SR  
Vision can lift it. -SR

**Vision is perfect. He wouldn't hurt a fly. JB**

Unless that fly was an evil robot hell bent on global domination and the eradication of humanity. -SR

**He doesn't count. JB**

We've already exhausted that argument, trust me. But even I knew that the elevator comparison was weak. And just rude. He's too sweet to cut down. -SR

**I don't understand what you mean. Doesn't matter. Vision is worthy, and the Hammer is screwed up somewhere for me. Simple. JB  
**

Bucky. Stop putting yourself down or I'll hunt you down and tickle you until you cry. -SR  
It likes you. Simple as that. -SR

**It what? Inanimate objects can't LIKE something, that's ridiculous. JB**

It's semi-sentient, near as I can tell. Or at least the enchantment is. Whatever. Besides, magic is weird. -SR

 **Yeah. It is. So that explains it. JB**  
**We can use that hack to our advantage. If it's in the way just call me next time I'll come over and get it for you. JB**

It's not a hack, Bucky. You're worthy. Simple as that. You're worthy of ruling Asgard, and I'm ruling... a quarter of an inch of Asgard. -SR

**Steve. JB**

Trust me, Bucky. Please? -SR

 **I don't believe it and I won't. JB**  
**You know why. JB**

The hammer doesn't lie, Bucky. Talk to Thor about it if you really don't believe me. And photograph his face when you show him you can pick it up. -SR

**I just won't touch it for a couple of months and then it will come to it's senses. JB**

James Buchanan Barnes. You're chicken. -SR

**Shut the fuck up Steve. JB  
**

Chick. En. -SR

**I'm not joking. JB**

I dare you to tell him. -SR

**I'm over this topic of conversation. Really. I just won't touch the fucking thing ever again and we can forget about it. JB**

So you're backing out of a dare. -SR  
I see. -SR

**Steve, I'm serious. I'm not kidding about this right now I don't want you fucking talking about this shit ever again I swear I don't. JB  
** **Just leave it. JB**

Bucky... -SR

**What? JB**

Don't trust the hammer. Fine. Call it a hack, whatever you want. -SR  
But trust me. And I believe you are a good man, Bucky. -SR

**You believe everyone is good, Steve. JB**

No. I choose to see the good in people. That doesn't mean I think they are good. -SR  
You have been through absolute hell ever since we were kids. You've been through so much, without getting a break, and so much of it was awful, just awful, and yet you survived it. You survived it, and you're recovering and you're trying to do something good with yourself. -SR

**You'd do exactly the same thing two times better. JB  
Look, I just want a grilled cheese. Is that allowed? Can we stop talking about this? JB**

No one has done what you've done, and no one ever will again, most likely. And you can have a grilled cheese, but we're not done with this. -SR

**You can't have a conversation with me if I turn off my phone. JB**

Please won't you just have faith that I believe you're good? -SR

**I believe you believe I'm good. JB**

And when am I wrong? -SR

**A lot of the time, honestly. JB**

Hey! -SR

**I'm the one who's always right remember? JB**

Since when? -SR

**You're the one who dives in head first and never really thinks it through. I've been right since we were kids. JB**

You tried to trade me to Mickey Dober for twelve cents and a piece of chocolate because I was being too stubborn to let you help me once! -SR

**And he didn't agree. And you're still around to complain about it so I'm not sure I made the right choice in staying with twelve cents instead of just asking for chocolate. JB**

Hmph. -SR

**'Hmpphhh :(((((' JB**

What's that supposed to be? -SR

**Me mocking you. JB**

Rude. :( -SR

**What're you going to do about it huh? JB**

Sulk, probably. Draw caricatures of you and pin them up everywhere as retaliation. -SR

**Oh noooooooo. JB**

Or stick fridge magnets to you when you're not looking. -SR

**Sick. Might as well get some fun out of the lump of trash. JB  
**

Clint has a set of magnets that just look like the back halves of dogs so it's like they're running into the fridge. Or arm. -SR

**Ooooo I want them. JB**

I'll go steal them. -SR

**Sweeeet! JB**

Dork. -SR

**This grilled cheese is fucking great. JB**

Yeah? -SR  
Might've been greater if you'd cooked it with lightning. -SR

**That would just burn it Steve what the fuck is wrong with you. How would I cook it with lightening I ain't no Thomas Edison or whoever the fuck it was. JB**

Hammer. -SR

**Hammer? JB  
What? JB**

It can control lightning. It's pretty neat. -SR

**Fucking great? JB**  
What? JB  
**I can pick it up, whoopdie doo. JB**

Nothing. -SR

**Whatever. JB  
What have you been up to today? Anything fun? JB**

Busted another punching bag. -SR

**Nice. Who's face was on it today? Anyone particular? JB**

Skull. -SR  
Mentally, I mean. -SR

**Skull mentally? Or you mentally busted a punching bag? JB**

Mentally, I pictured Red Skull on it. And I shredded it. -SR

 **Niiiiice. JB**  
**And you moved the hammer out of the way of the microwave. Anything else? JB**

Got a lot of anger issues there. -SR  
All I wanted was a cup of tea. Half an hour workout moving the stubborn thing for a cup of tea because no one in this whole tower has a damn kettle. -SR

**I have a kettle. JB**

Now you tell me. -SR

**You never asked. JB**

You know how I feel about my tea. -SR

**Yes I do, you traitor. JB**

Ma was Irish! We lived on the stuff! -SR

**Excuses, excuses. Dum Dum is rolling in his grave this very moment, disappointed. JB**

Dum Dum had an unhealthy relationship with coffee and you know it. -SR

**So should all true Americans. JB**

I get a pass because I have to wear the flag to work. -SR

**Hm I guess you have a point there. JB**

:) -SR

**Well, keep drinking your leaf water. If you ever need to use my kettle just call in. JB**

Bean water is no better. -SR

**No I prefer my ethanol water. JB**

I can't even get drunk. -SR

**Neither, but you don't know if you don't try every evening, I think the saying goes. JB**

I don't think that's how it works. But Thor has some stuff that'll get you completely and utterly drunk with a couple of shots' worth. -SR

**Oooo. See, NOW I have a reason to go talk to him. JB  
**

It tastes like spam and black eyed peas on toast for the sixth night in a row, just as a warning. -SR  
And I know how you were about spam. -SR

 **See, you gotta weigh out the pros and cons. JB**  
**Drunk for the first time in forever and all the lovely things that go with that. JB**  
Vs. JB  
A spam taste you can wash away with a mouthful of vodka. JB

Exactly. -SR

**Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon, Steve. JB**

Have fun with that. Please don't do anything stupid. -SR

**It'll just be what I don't have the guts to do when I'm sober. JB**

What do you mean? -SR

 **I'll take it to my room first and lock the door. JB**  
**Don't worry. JB**

Yeah? -SR

**Yup. Might even lock my bedroom door for double safety. I'll even tell JARVIS to let you know if it gets too bad. JB**

Alright. Thank you. -SR

**Yeahp. JB**

You're gonna be alright, Buck. Promise. -SR

**We'll see. JB**

The first time I got drunk on that stuff, I forgot to speak English. -SR

**Someone should have videoed it. JB**

Tasha did. I had to clean her guns for a month to keep it off the internet. -SR

**Just heading to Thor's now. Talk later, Stevie. JB**

Talk to you later, Bucky. –SR


	2. 12:47am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on a different day to maybe spread out my activity but then I was like nah lol
> 
> I've got to take advantage of the motivation to edit while I can
> 
> ENJOY XX

**I thought you said it was supposed to make you so drunk you can't speak English. JB**  
**I've had like seven shots what the fuck, Steve. JB**  
 **Steve what the fuck. JB**  
 **What. The fuck. JB**  
 **The fuck. JB**

I forgot to speak English, and that was after way more than I should have had. -SR  
What's wrong? -SR

 **I had seven shots and I'm still THINKING. JB**  
**Can't a guy pass out and just... Be alright for a night? What the fuck. JB**

It won't make you pass out. It's weird. Sorry... -SR

 **I want a refund!!!!!! I demand one. JB**  
**Where's that shiny fucker with the blond hair I want to file a complaint. JB**

Don't blame me for faulty magic liquor! -SR  
And you're clearly drunk to some extent. -SR

 **I want a bottle of it. JB**  
**Obviously hydra fucked me up more than anyone thought. JB  
Pumped me so fulla drugs not even magic scotch can wipe me out. JB**

Bucky, just breathe. -SR

**No! JB**

Please? -SR

**I want to stop breathing, Steve. Don't you get it? JB**

Oh. -SR

**Shhhh don't say that he’ll get upset. JB  
Look what you've done now he's upset. JB**

Who? -SR

**Steve, that was a lie. JB  
I'm fine. :)))) see? Still smiling. JB**

Are you talking to yourself about texting me? -SR

 **What? No. JB  
** **:)))))))))) JB**

Bucky. Please talk to me. -SR

 **I don't wanna. JB**  
**You already know all of it. I'm sure Sam's cronies keep you updated on your special brainwashed friend. JB**  
 **Oh he's still having nightmares lol what a crazy fucker. JB**

Remember when I didn't wanna eat when I was sick but you made me anyway because I needed to? -SR  
Bucky, what you tell therapists stays between you two. -SR

 **Had to get him antibiotics for an infection he created trying to scratch his arm off what a lol man. JB**  
**Lol Bucky Barnes sure thing he's back for sure! JB**  
 **Love that guy. He's such a laugh. JB**  
 **Lol. JB**

No more booze. -SR

**Fucking try and stop me sparkle boy. JB**

Sparkle? -SR

 **Stars sparkle. JB**  
**And your eyes sparkle. JB**  
 **My arm sparkles. JB**  
 **Blood sparkles in the right light. JB**

Okay. Thank you. -SR  
But I'm asking you not to drink anymore because I'm worried about you. -SR

 **Sparkles on my hand. JB**  
**My metal one. The blood sparkles on my metal hand. JB**  
 **I've drank all Thor gave me which is shit. JB**

Tastes like spam. I know. You need to lay down, alright? -SR

 **He would only give me enough for seven and I drank them all in ten minutes and I think I blacked out but I don't know. JB**  
**You said it doesn't make you black out. JB**  
 **I am laid down. JB**

You're not alright right now. I said it won't make you pass out. Difference. -SR  
Okay. That's good. -SR

 **Steve. JB**  
**You're so nice. JB**  
 **Why are you so nice to me and everyone I don't understand. JB**  
 **Especially Stark. He's a right fucking wank. JB**

Because even when he is one, he's still my friend. Just like even when you're stubborn and hate yourself and don't listen to me, you're still my friend, and I love you to pieces. -SR

**Steve you can't love me. JB**

Watch me. -SR

**I'm gonna die one day. JB**

Pretty much everyone will. -SR

 **I don't know why they let me have a room to myself. JB**  
**Steve I want to die. JB**

Because you deserve your own space and privacy just like anyone else. -SR  
Why? -SR

**Steve I would die but you would be sad and I don't want that. JB**

I would be very sad because I think you deserve a chance at rebuilding, even when you don't. -SR

 **I killed so many people. JB**  
**One more wouldn't be hard. JB**  
 **Even super soldiers can't survive a bullet to the brain. JB**

Bucky... I love you. 'Til the end of the line. But if you really want it to end, if this is the only way you can see yourself ever having peace, then when you're sober, I won't stop you. -SR  
Okay? -SR

**But you'll be sad. JB  
And I don't ever want to make you sad even though I've done that to you before. JB**

Don't worry about me. -SR  
I don't want to lose you, no, but I don't want you to live in pain and misery all of the time either. I want to help you, but... I don't know. I just don't. -SR

 **It's only when it's nighttime that I'm in misery lol. When I'm with you there's only light and sunshine. JB**  
**You're so beautiful Stevie. JB**

I'm glad I make you feel that way. -SR

**Stevie you're so beautiful I love you so much. JB**

You're beautiful, too. I love you. -SR

**I ain't gonna kill myself. JB**

Thank you. -SR

**Never was truly brave like that. Guess that's why hydra didn't manage to kill me. JB  
I wanna live, for some stupid reason. JB**

You're plenty brave. -SR

 **Plenty brave when I show off to you. JB  
I ain't much of a person, Steve. You fill up most of me. JB  
****That doesn't make sense. JB**  
**Some days I wouldn't get out of bed, but I do because of you. JB**

Just hush. Stop thinking. Shut it all out, okay? Shut it out and just know that I love you so, so much, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you, okay? -SR

**You already do but I'm so fucked I'm not sure it works. JB**

I don't care. I'm still gonna do it. -SR

**Stubborn little guy. JB**

Always and forever. -SR

**Just like how I'll love you. JB**

I'm glad to hear that. -SR

 **I'm gonna go to bed now. JB**  
**Goodnight pumpkin spice man. JB**

Pumpkin spice? -SR

 **I don't know I just reckon that's how you'd taste. JB  
****Lol. JB**  
**Okay. Night night chicken pie. JB**

Goodnight, mo chroi. -SR

**I can type random letters too and look smart. Tewainapo. JB  
**

It's Irish, silly. It means 'my heart.' -SR  
You're my heart. -SR

 **I ain't as strong as your heart baby. JB**  
**But thank you. JB**

Yeah, you are. -SR

**Niiiiight. JB**

Sleep tight. –SR


	3. 1:13pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tadaaaa the not-so-thrilling conclusion to the three part series. I hope it was worth it :P
> 
> ENJOY XX

**My bed is heaven and no one can tell me otherwise. JB**

Dead, huh? -SR

**I think I vomited into a pot plant. JB**

A pot plant or a potted plant? -SR

**Potted plant. JB**

Thought so. -SR

**[Long Delay] I text you last night, didn't I? JB**

A lot. -SR

**The thread had been deleted. JB  
Do I want to know? JB**

You have a right to. But it wasn't pretty. You were pretty far gone. -SR

**I think I might have to pass right at this moment. I have never had a hangover this bad before in my life. JB**

I did warn you about that stuff. -SR

**I cried last night. I know that much. My pillow is all wet >:/ JB**

You were upset. -SR

 **And I had a bitch to you about it. Yay! JB  
****Well, on behalf of drunk me last night, I'm sorry. JB**  


I'm always here for you to talk to. Even plastered. -SR  
It's okay. -SR

**Nah not really. JB**

Yes, it is. -SR

**Anything awful I might have said isn't true and I plead the fifth. JB  
I am so hungover my head is throbbing so bad. JB**

I'm sorry. -SR

**What for? You didn't do anything. JB**

I'm sorry that you feel bad. -SR

**Drunk me should have had some water. JB**

Yes, that's true. SR

**[Short Delay] Did I make you upset last night? JB  
**

I was worried about you, not upset. -SR

**Sorry about that. JB  
I don't remember a thing. JB**

If you want to, I'll tell you. But you may not like it. -SR

**I won't like it. I know what goes bump in the night and I'm not sure I want to know how much I revealed to you. JB**

It was bad. And I'm really concerned for you. But I want to help. -SR

**Look, I'm taking all my meds, I go to bed before eleven most nights, I go to my sessions. It's okay. JB**

If pretty much anything you told me last night is actually true, then it's not okay. -SR

**I'll just keep working on it though. That's why I go to my sessions. JB  
Keep on swimming, the blue fish said in that movie. JB**

Dory. SR

**Just keep swimming. JB  
** **Just keep swimming. JB**

Exactly. -SR

**Just keep swimming swimming swimming. JB  
What do we do? JB**

You're cute. -SR

 **We swim, swim. JB  
LALALALLAALA. JB  
****I want to SWIIIM. JB**  
and we LOOOOOVE-- JB

Correction. Not cute. Adorable. -SR

**Then the orange fish cuts her off like an asshole and just makes the whole mood disappear. JB**

He does that. -SR

 **What the fuck was his name again? JB**  
**Fucking snapper or some shit. JB**

Marlin. -SR

**Right. JB  
** **Who names a fish the name of another breed of fish it's fucking weird. JB**

Nemo was the captain of the Nautilus in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. -SR  
I think. -SR  
I've read too much. It's all muddled together. -SR

**Nautilus is a sea thing too. JB**

This is making my head hurt, too. -SR

**Fish are friends. Not food. JB**

Exactly. -SR

**How many painkillers was it for us? Triple the dosage or just two times? JB**

What are you taking? -SR

**Fentanyl. JB**

Two. If you need more, we'll adjust later. -SR

**Yeah, it's gotta go with all my other pretty pills I guess. JB  
** **Fuck. I didn't take my lot last night, which means I'm behind. JB  
** **Is that really bad or...? JB**

I don't know. I'm not a science person. -SR

 **Fuck. JB**  
Ow. Okay. I need to go talk to someone. I've never missed a dose before. JB  
Fuck. JB

Go do that. Now, please. -SR

**Yeah well I would be already on my way if my brain would let me get dressed properly. JB  
And I gotta throw out this fucking plant. JB  
** **Ugh. JB**

Okay. Don't worry about the plant. I'll come up and clean everything up for you. -SR

**[Short Delay] I can get it after. I'll find Bruce, ask about it and then get back to my room so I can hide in the dark. JB**

Come hide in the dark with me in my room. I'll make you tea and rub your back. -SR

**[Short Delay] Coffee would be better. JB**

Ugh. Fine. -SR

**The best cure for a hangover is more alcohol tells Barton. JB**

Absolutely not. If Clint gives medical advice, throw it out the window. And him, if he has his arrows on him. -SR

 **I was going to say I wasn't a murderer lol. JB**  
Right. Where would Banner be at this time in the day? JB  


He's got grappling hook arrows. -SR  
Lab, generally. -SR

 **Righto. Fuck. My shirt is inside out. JB**  
I don't care I want to have some drugs. JB  
You want me to come to your room after? JB

Yeah. Hungry? -SR

**Fucking starving. I want to clean up my room first. There may or may not be a hole in my wall I need to hang a picture over. JB**

I told you, I'll clean. And then I'll get on some of that fried parmesan eggplant Ma used to make. -SR

**No. Steve. It's my mess. I'll clean up, take my pills if I'm allowed and then come to you. I need to have a shower anyway. JB**

Bucky Barnes, you have cleaned up my vomit more times than I'd like to recall, let alone admit to. I'll take care of this one. -SR

**Fuck, can you let me take care of myself for once? For fucks sake. JB**

Oh. -SR

**Please back off for a second? I know you're trying to help, but fuck, Steve. JB**

Yeah. I'm - I'm sorry. Didn't realize. I- sorry. -SR

**Yeah. Right. JB**

Didn't mean to smother you. I'll get out of your hair. -SR

**[Short Delay] You still want me to come around? JB**

Only if you wanna. -SR

**Guess I'll see you in a bit, then. JB**

Yeah, I'll see you. Give me a minute. Gotta head back down to my room. -SR

**Yeah. JB**

Feelin' any better? -SR

**No I feel like shit and the elevator will probably make me vomit but I'm too achy to use the stairs. JB**

Understandable. -SR

**See you. JB**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I s'pose this leaves interpretation up to YOU on what happens when they get together :) You're welcome.


End file.
